To study the impact of aging upon the protein kinetics of total body and skeletal muscle. To investigate the response of these parameters to varius hormonal and pharmacologic manipulations. To ascertain how protein kinetics may be related to the matabolic alterations that occur in different physiologic and pathologic states.